


The lamb-like children

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast
Genre: Arsenic Poisoning, Based off a song by korn, Gen, child csa victim gets revenge, death by hammer, mental trauma, more chapters will be added w/ more tags probably, trauma that causes permanent mental reg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ first chapter is loosely based off of the song 'daddy' by korn. ]Local cult child kills her biological parents and more.





	1. The murder that wasn't a crime

Olivia knocked on the door of her biological parent's house, she wanted to make them some drinks and see if she could forgive them.

She wouldn't forgive them though judging by the arsenic hidden in the overall dress's pocket, a smile on her face as she started to think about their death.

If she did have to resort to weapons, templegate wouldn't find out - most of them are stupid so they wouldn't know. 

The memories of what her father did to her ran through her mind, she roughly knocked on the door - her knuckles slightly bloodied due to punching trees to let her anger out, she hissed in pain as she knocked on the door due to this. Her mother opened the door, she looked at Olivia with disgust as he moved to let her in "come in, brat."

Olivia walked in.

As Olivia walked to the kitchen she looked at her mother and then her father, whom spoke "fix us a drink before we get the shot."

Olivia did as told, getting out some whiskey as they both walked upstairs into the bedroom, she knew what they were gonna do.

She poored the whiskey into two glass cups that were tall, she then took out the arsenic from the pocket and poured a ton of it into both cups - she mixed it with a spoon and put some grapes in it so the drink wouldn't look to suspicious.

She walked upstairs with both of the drinks in her hand and walked into her parents bedroom, both of them were sitting on the bed as she put it on the nightstand - "drink up." She spoke with a fake smile and fake nice tone as she spoke the words 'die, die, die' inside of her head as a prayer.

If the arsenic didn't work fast enough, she had a hammer close to her in the corner.

She knew what to do and she knew it well.

The two drank their poisoned whiskey very quickly, and after about a minute the affected started to kick in - they were now prey to their seven year old daughter whom wanted them dead and gone.

They used to be the predator, hurting Olivia in many disgusting ways that made her feel filthy and impure.

Now they get to be hurt, but instead of feeling filthy they are dead.

The two puked on the floor as they looked at Olivia, yelling stuff such as "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DRINKS?!?!" And "FUCKING MISTAKE, WE GAVE YOU LIFE.".

Olivia replied calmly, grabbing the hammer slowly "true, you did give birth to me but you never loved me and my siblings - father, you raped me almost every day as mother watched and did absolutely nothing; you never loved any of us and I never loved you, why do you think I poisoned you? why do you think I am about to bash both of your skulls open? you both made me filthy and impure, now you are going to die you worthless trash."

Olivia walked over and started to bash open her father's skull first, hitting his head with the hammer - 1,2,3; his head is now bleeding and his skull is smashed open.

Then her mother; again, 123 - same thing as her father.

She then walked downstairs, leaving the house and walking back to her home where her siblings and her adoptive parent were. 

They were worried sick.

When she got home Val walked to her and noticed the hammer, realizing what the child has done the blonde smiled and picked her up.

"I'm proud of you."


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val-er-ie
> 
> The girl who smiles.

Valerie.

Valerie was Olivia's second eldest sister, 13 of age - she had the mental state of a 5 to 8 year old but was also smart in certain ways - She adored Val.

Val was the adoptive parent of the six children, the only ones who survived.

How did they survive? Hiding, plus Val never thought about killing them - not even once, they loved these kids too much, they were their babies.

Valerie always stayed near Val, calling them 'mama' and 'papa', but then a mix of it - 'mapa'

Val loved it, Val loved these kids more than anything - more then they loved them-self.

Here is a memory, when Val first saved Valerie from that hellhole house of nightmares - at the time Valerie was only 10.

 

The light shined down into the bare bedroom - no beds, only some things, chains to hold them down and whenever the chains made even the slightest sound Valerie would cry.

She couldn't take it, her biological father said she would grow up to be the ideal housewife but she didn't want that - she wanted to be free, not a brainwashed housewife to some insane cultist who would hurt her.

She wanted freedom for her siblings too.

The door opened to a slam, a tall and skinny blonde person with the palest skin that Valerie's ever seen on an adult walked in like a storm - "Come on dear, lets go" the person spoke as Valerie looked up from the floor with tired and exhausted eyes, eyes that have seen and witnessed many horrors that were impure and filthy.

Valerie attempted to get up but failed, legs weak from the abuse that she suffered from everyday - the person picked her up like a parent would pick up a toddler "what happened to you?" the blonde asked the child quietly.

"Hurt." Valerie muttered out, and frowned.

Val then replied "i'm sorry, but you won't have to see them now - Your coming with me and your siblings are to, in fact they are already outside." 

Val carried the girl down the stairs and then outside, then looking at the children "come along children, we need to go to your new home."

New home.  
Forever home.  
Until that one night that would come due to Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally don e

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that pedophiles and rapists deserve death


End file.
